


New and Unexpected Things

by FloodOfBlood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, My First Fanfic, One-Shot, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percico - Freeform, This is really self indulgent, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodOfBlood/pseuds/FloodOfBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico never thought in a million years that this would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New and Unexpected Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to this story!
> 
> Now I've written fanfiction before but I almost never post it cause I'm a wimp. But I'm feeling self indulgent today and really want to write some Percico.
> 
> Please enjoy :) and comments and constructive response is always welcome. 
> 
> (Also sorry for any mistakes/ missing words. I have a tendency to do that)

 

Nico never thought in a million years that this would happen.

Sure, he thought about it a lot (it was his favorite past time), but he would never expect this.

What was it, you might ask?

Well, it was the hero of Olympus, Perseus Jackson, kissing him on the lips. Not the cheek or head, _but on the lips_.

Nico seriously didn't know what to do with this information.

 

* * *

 

 

After the war and Nico's confession, Percy did whatever he could to make Nico feel more comfortable with himself and everyone else at camp. It took some time, but Nico became slightly more confident and surprisingly (as well as to Nico's delight) he and Percy become much closer. They ended up doing everything together, from eating, to sparring, and even having a "bros night" (which was basically Percy showing Nico all the pop culture he had missed).

The closer they got, the more Nico realized he lied when he said that Percy wasn't his "type". It was one big lie that the son of Hades wish never told.

 

* * *

 

And then one day, the golden couple, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, broke up. They said it was mutual, that they loved each other as siblings more than as boyfriend and girlfriend. Later that week, the son of Poseidon came out as pansexual

(which led to a lot of people asking if he liked pans; "No I don't like pans" he said exasperated)

The son of Hades was shocked, to say the least.

From then on Percy became more affectionate. From calling him pet names to kissing the Ghost King on the cheek and head, Percy was a lot more loving with his best friend. 

 

Now, Nico knew how to take a hint; it was obvious Percy liked him, but he was absolutely confused. Was Percy playing some kind of sick joke or did he actually like him?

It left Nico baffled.

 

 

* * *

 

One night as the two boys were having their "bros night" Percy popped the question.

"Hey Nico?"

"Yea Perce?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Nico almost choked "What?!"

"Can I kiss you?" Percy asked again, completely unaware to Nico's shock

"What the hell! Why? You don't even like me"

Percy scooted closer to Nico on the bed and leaned in a little.

"You don't know that", he whispered, sounding somewhat sad.

"Wait...what? You like me? This is some kind of joke?" Nico asked.

Percy smiled sadly "I love it when you're confused. You look really cute"

He sighed. "Nico, I didn't really want to come out. In matter of fact I wanted to say the closet as long as possible. But when you told me that you liked me but I wasn't your type anymore, that kinda hurt. I began to realize that I liked you more than a friend."

The Sea Prince took Nico's cold hands into his warm calloused ones. "Nico di Angelo, I like you. I like you a lot. All I'm asking is if I can kiss you. You can say no if you want, and I'll understand, but-"

Percy was cut off by Nico's lips.

Okay so sue him for kissing the boy of his dreams. This was Percy Jackson for crying out loud and there was nothing better than kissing him.

Percy's lips  were really soft and tasted like sea salt. It was everything Nico expected and more. 

Once Percy came out of his own shock, he kissed the Ghost King back passionately. As the kiss got deeper Nico moaned a little but then pulled back.

He didn't want anything to go too far... _yet_.

Percy started laughing and NIco began to blush

"Why are you laughing? Do you not like me?" The son of Hades sounded sad and slightly heartbroken

"Hmm ? No. I just loved how into it you were. I'm happy."

Percy began to blush himself. "I didn't think you were actually going to do it. But i'm glad you did."

Percy kissed Nico again, this time softly. "How about we watch Finding Nemo together and cuddle?"

"This is a date?" Nico asked teasingly

Percy smiled at him wickedly" For now it is."

He leaned in closer and whispered in Nico's ear "And maybe later we can do more"

Nico looked exactly like a tomato.

Percy laughed again loudly. "I love you, Neeks."

The son of Hades gave a rare smile. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

Fin <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. Percy and Nico are my favorite thing in the world and there is nothing that can change that. (well except Jasico or all three of them :3)
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this and please leave a kudos or a review :)
> 
> thanks, Alexis
> 
> (also follow me at my tumblr if you like: mellaninqueen.tumblr.com)


End file.
